The Discomfort Mystification
by Cara meli
Summary: Shamy One Shot.


The Discomfort Mystification

Amy stood in the living room of Sheldon's apartment, waiting for him to wrap up their date night. But his mind was somewhere else. He remained in his spot, clutching his now empty tea cup and staring distantly into space.

He had been acting that way the entire week. At first, Amy ignored it, thinking he was simply solving equations in his head. His brows were furrowed the same way when facing his white board and working out the math of what could be his next brilliant discovery; his eyes intense in its object-less gaze and his upper body more rigid than usual.

However, given his demeanor that night, she was now convinced that there was more to it than work. Something was bothering him and it's making her worry.

"Sheldon?" she said,.

There was a lag in his response but he eventually looked at her and put the cup down. "oh, sorry," he replied, then walked towards her.

She was about to inquire on his state of mind when she got briefly distracted by the smile he gave her as he placed his hands on her waist. By the time she had recovered, his lips were already claiming hers and naturally she was lost again.

Still, there was a sigh in the kiss that wasn't hers, a heaviness in the breath that passed from him to her that momentarily caused her concern for him to trump the desire that was building up within her.

She pulled back gently, her hands caressing his deceptively soft arms. "Is everything okay?" she asked, noting how his grasp of her waist had tightened and how he was leaning more, as if the kiss ended too abruptly for him.

"To be honest, no. I seem to be coming down with something," he answered,, still holding her.

"Oh no," Amy replied. She placed one hand on his forehead and was relieved that his temperature felt normal. "Your symptoms?" she continued, her hands now resting on his chest.

He took a deep breath. "Amy, you know I'm a very eloquent man, and I thrive on precision but these past few days, I'm at a lost for words."

She smiled sympathetically. "I understand just describe what you're feeling as best as you can."

Sheldon looked at her incredulously. "I just did."

Now it was Amy's turn To be at a lost for words. "Okay?" she managed to say.

"See? Something is off with me, Amy and I can't seem to figure it out, much worse, articulate it."

"Calm down, Sheldon," she said rubbing his arms. "So we know that there's some sort of discomfort."

"Uhuh." he replied distracted.

Amy moved to step away from Sheldon but he stopped her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Ahm, it's as if I'm at the edge of something. Like...like a cliff but not quite, with one foot on the ground and the other suspended in the air. I'm anticipating the fall but couldn't jump. Oh this is terrible" he said, embarrassed.

"No. Please continue," Amy said, curious.

"lt's like my body wants to fall, you know? Like that's a good thing," he gulped and licked his lips."It's almost like I'm craving for something but instead of just my stomach, or my tongue, I can feel all of my insides screaming for...for something. Oh I don't know!" he stuttered, the frustration seeping in his speech.

Amy reached up and touched his neck lightly to pacify him. "Okay. Let's try some little solutions first. Why don't I make you spaghetti with little pieces of hotdogs cut up in it tomorrow? Just you know, to test if it's a craving for food."

"Okay," he nodded.

She frowned; he agreed but his mind was somewhere else again. It did not look like her words registered at all. His eyes were too ntensely focused on her now, his face too close making her shiver.

But it was the good kind of shiver. She could feel the chills all over her body brought about by his electric gaze that had grown too strong to be resisted. It occurred to her that the whole time they were talking their entire bodies were pressed together. She wondered if Sheldon was even aware of how possessively he was holding her.

It didn't take long for him to bend down to claim her lips again and Amy acquiesced without any further thought. Her need for him overcoming her, kicking the earlier concern to the back of her mind.

There were sighs and hums again, only this time it wasn't just from him. The heaviness now coupled with heat flowing between them. She felt his lips, sliding softly but urgently on hers, his tongue tentative but seeking, demanding in its movement. She surrendered in turn and let him in further.

A soft gasp escaped him as she matched the urgency of his kiss. His lips trembled with a mixture of excitement and struggle for control that had already slipped away.

Amy relished his every movement, she liked the sensations he was giving her, making her feel...consumed.

"That's it!" she said, abruptly pulling away as the realization hit her.

Sheldon groaned, then moved with a determination to capture her lips again but she held his chin to stop him.

"Sheldon!" she said a little too excitedly. "I think I also have what's afflicting you."

"It's contagious?" he panted, staring sadly and longingly at her.

"In a good way. And I have just the right cure for it," she said giddily and pulled him down to finish the interrupted kiss.

She later released herself from his grasp and felt him protesting a bit for the lost of contact. She winked at him, took his hand, and said "Bedroom?"

"Amy, I seriously don't think this is something we can just sleep off."

"Oh but we're not sleeping," she said flirtatiously as she led the way.

"Amy," he protested, missing the implication but followed her nonetheless.

She instructed him to sit on his bed. She locked the door and giggled as she approached him. His cluelessness amused her because his body was practically screaming for it and yet his mind was refusing to process it. The experience was novel for the both of them but unlike him she had learned to recognize and give in to it early on. It was better to let him come to terms with it on his own anyway.

He looked up at her with curious eyes as she adjusted her pink floral dress and straddled him. A bold move but considering what they did on her birthday, the position was hardly unfamiliar. His hands instinctively went to her waist to hold her in place. "Amy, coitus is not the -"

She cut him off with a searing kiss, the same one he was giving her earlier. She let him feel her hunger and was surprised with the intensity of his response. He hissed between her lips and pushed for more. He just couldn't get enough.

Amy giggled, moved her lips away, and marveled at the disappointed look on his face. "Im sorry I interrupted you. Weren't you saying coitus is not the..." she said, teasing and pointedly directing his attention to his left hand that had now found its way high up on her thigh, underneath her dress.

"Oh," he said breathlessly. His eyes roamed all over her, processing. "So that's what this is. Huh." A smirk registered on his face in no time, then he flipped her around so that Amy was now pinned under him.

"I guess the consent is implied?" he said, not waiting for her answer as he aimed for her lips for the nth time that night.

Amy laughed and playfully avoided him again. "Well if I affirm that it's implied, that means it's no longer just impli- oh!" she managed to say as Sheldon gave in completely to his craving. The discomfort gone and in its place was a hunger that was now named and an even greater love for the woman who caused and solved it.

A/N: Hello, it's been a while since my last story so let me know what you think. Thanks!


End file.
